


Trick or treat

by Hullocsillag



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: I wrote this fic because of my temporary insanity.  Super sexy and super illogical.  So enjoy! Drunk Spock because of the chocolate and drunk Kirk because. .. why not?  It's Halloween and a day off.





	

\- Trick or treat!  - this had been heard everywhere.  Every member of the crew had fun and enjoyed their free time with each other and  wearing different  scary or funny costumes. 

They went through the whole ship and knocked on every door.  They laughed a lot.  All in all,  everybody had a good time,  except two members : named James Kirk and Spock.  These two men were on the captain 's cabin and played chess.  

\- Come on Spock,  let's make things more exciting!    
\- What do you mean by this Captain?  - there was a slight smile on Jim ' s face.   
\- Why don't we play the loser game?    
\- Please enlight me.   
\- Of course.  We are play chess. At the end of the game,  the loser have to drink a glass of alcohol.   
\- Alcohol has no effect on my body.    
\- I know Mr Spock. That's why you have to eat one of these - Jim opened a drawer and pulled out a big bag full of chocolate bonbons.  

Jim won the first round so Spock had to eat a piece of  chocolate. It seemed that a little amount of this psychotropic material had it's effect.  Spock became more talkative and his pale face got greener.    
The winner of the second round was Spock. 

They played and get drunker and drunker.  

After a while Jim couldn't wait anymore.  He grabbed Spock ' s shirt and pulled him through the table.  Everything fell over and Spock landed on Kirk ' s body. 

\- Jim... I feel desire for you...   
\- As well as I am for you. - These were the only words between them.    
Eager kisses and touches.  Wild and instinctive movements.  Spock tore Jim 's clothes and let his desires flow.  He shragged the blond hard.

Loud moans and squelches filtered out from the captain ' s cabin.  There was a loud knock. 

\- For gods sake Jim a little bit more quiet!  - said McCoy. 

There was no more loud noise from the room.


End file.
